Boats are used to tow water sports performers, such as water skiers, wakeboarders, and the like, using a tow-line. The performer holds onto one end of the tow-line and the other end is attached to the boat. For water skiing, the tow-line is typically attached to a ski pylon within the boat, often somewhere in or near the center of the boat. For wakeboarding, the tow-line is typically attached to the top of a tower, which provides a higher tow-line attachment point than a pylon provides. The tower legs usually are attached to the port and starboard gunwales of the boat. To maximize a boat's versatility, it is desirable to have both a ski pylon for water skiing and a tower for wakeboarding. But a problem with having both is that the tower legs can interfere with a tow line attached to the ski pylon, particularly when a water skier swings out to a side of the boat.